A Krispy Kreme Reunion
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: The Power Rangers all get jobs at the newly rebuilt Krispy Kreme and meet the original Kimberly and Tommy and their daughter [Kimberly/Trini, Kimberly/Tommy, Zack/Tommi, Billy/Jason]
1. Kimberly and Trini

It had been a few months since Kimberly and the rest of the team had defeated Rita. The town had surprisingly quickly rebuilt itself since the incident and one of the first things to be built was the new Krispy Kreme. Since the crystal was still beneath it they decided to all do shifts there.

Kimberly didn't mind that much. She'd been thinking of getting a job for a while and it would be good to have money to spend. She was sharing her shifts with Trini and she hadn't decided if it was a bad thing or a good thing as on the one hand she got to spend more time with the girl she was growing a serious crush but it also meant that she was often distracted and had more opportunities for her crush to be shown.

"Welcome to Krispy Kreme. Can I take your order?" Kimberly said. She looked up to see a man in his early thirties wearing a green tank top that revealed his tattoo covered arms that would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the warm smile on his face. He stood next to a woman who judging by the wedding rings in their clasped hands was probably his wife. She was a similar age with brown wavy hair and a warm smile wearing a light pink jacket.

There was something strangely familiar about them. Kimberly told herself that she must have just seen them around town but deep down she knew that there was more to it.

"Can I have a strawberry kreme and what do you want Tommy?"

"Mint chocolate."

"Right and a latte please."

Kimberly jotted down the order and picked up a coffee cup.

"Name?" she asked.

"Kimberly."

Her pen slipped at the name as she tried to figure out why sharing the same name as this stranger fracked her out so much. She looked up into the woman's eyes was shocked to find deep brown eyes that where identical to her own. She stared at her frozen.

"Are you ok?" The other Kimberly asked with concern.

She shook herself out of her daze and put what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face.

"Sorry. It's just...my name is Kimberly too and...I dunno it just startled me." She said awkwardly.

But the woman just smiled apologetically in response.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for giving you a fright."

Kimberly nodded as Trini came over with their order.

"Here's one strawberry kreme and one mint chocolate."

"Thanks."

Kimberly said taking the plate from her, blushing as their fingers touched.

As Trini walked away Kimberly turned back to the couple who wore matching smirks on their faces.

"So...er...are you guys new to the area?"

"Well we used to live here when we were teenagers but we've just recently moved back here with our daughter."

"And the giant alien robots didn't scare you off?" Kimberly said jokingly. They went oddly quiet as they shared a conspiratorial look.

"No not really." The woman said suspiciously.

Her husband suddenly looked down at his watch in a slight panic.

"Remember we've got a meeting with Tommi's new principal in ten minutes."

She turned worriedly to Kimberly. "Sorry but do you know how long the drink will be?"

"It should be ready any second now." And right on cue Trini turned up with a cup of latte.

"Thank you Trini!" The older Kimberly said handing over a twenty dollar note. "Keep the change!" She called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the donut shop with her husband presumably to head off to the school.

Kimberly turned to look at Trini who was staring after the couple with her mouth open in shock.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern as the yellow ranger faced her with a scared look in her eye.

"How did she know my name?"


	2. Zack and Tommi

**A/N I wasn't originally planing to write any more for this but after a lot of requests I decided to add a few more chapters. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

It was Zack's shift and he was bored out his mind. It was only him on the counter and the other rangers weren't working today so he had nobody to talk to.Today was the least busiest day too, the last person he'd served had been over an hour ago which only added to his boredom.

Suddenly the bell above the door rang signalling that someone had just come in. Zack lifted his head off the counter, where he kept having to force himself not to fall asleep, to see a beautiful young girl walk in. She was tall, definitely taller than Kimberly and Trini, maybe even as tall as Billy, but not as tall as him. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her jade green eyes sparkled with panic. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite explain. It was like trying to remember a long forgotten dream.

"Hello there beautiful lady. What can I do for you today?" He asked as she came up to the counter.

"Hi, look this going to sound crazy but could I hide in the back or something? I'm trying to avoid my parents and this is the first shop I came into." She asked sharply clearly in a hurry.

"Sure." Zack shrugged. The cook was taking his break right now so there wouldn't be anyone to snitch on him, not that he'd particularly care anyway. He lead the girl into the kitchen.

"You're not going to murder me are you?" She asked with disinterest, leaning the worktop with her arms folded.

"I haven't decided yet." He teased. His heart elated as she smirked.

The bell went off from inside and Zack saw the girl involuntary tense.

"Stay here and don't eat anything." He told her as he headed back. She nodded in return.

Zack made his way back to the counter to find two people who had to be the girl's parents waiting in a frantic state. Again he had the strangest sensation that he knew them from somewhere but couldn't rennet what.

"Can I help you?" He asked hoping his voice sounded steady.

"I'm really sorry to bother you but has a teenage girl come here? We're looking for our daughter." Said the woman who was dressed in a light pink denim jacket.

"No sorry." He replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? She's about this height with brown hair and green eyes." The Dad pressed holding his hand out at the mystery girl's height. Zack shook his head.

"Come on, maybe she's at the bowling alley." The man spoke to his wife before heading towards the door.

"Thanks anyway!" The woman called as she hurried after him. Zack gave them a small wave in acknowledgement. Once he'd seen them walk down street he looked around the shop. Seated there was only two old ladies chatting to each other and a man reading on his tablet hogging the free WiFi. Both had been sitting there for over an hour. Satisfied the shop wasn't going to dissolve to chaos without his supervision Zack headed back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." The girl said obviously over hearing the conversation.

"No problem." He smiled leaning on the workplace opposite her. "So I'm guess you're new around here?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Well it is a small town, I know pretty much everyone who lives here. Do you go to Angel Grove High?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Technically. I'm Zack by the way." He said holding out his hand.

"Tommi." She replied giving his hand a shake.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady." He said bringing her hand to his lips.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"I'm glad you think so." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

She looked at him in apparently not realising she'd spoken out loud.

"It's just ... I wasn't always called Tommi... not really. My parents named me Thomas after my father but I'd always preferred Tommi. It wasn't until a few years ago that I realised why. I'm transgender." She said glaring straight into his eyes daring him to say anything against it. But all she got was a kind look of warmth and respect in return.

"Cool." Was all he had to say and in that moment she finally trusted him.

"Yeah well the people at my old school didn't think so. It's one of the reasons we moved. I transitioned at the beginning of last year. I was no stranger to fights or bullies before but after that everything escalated. I was getting into fights basically everyday. And the teachers were completely useless, they didn't think it was their problem. So we moved here for a fresh start so I could get away from all that. But I haven't even been here for a month yet and already I'm in Saturday detention. It's like I'm constantly expecting a fight so I start them so I can get it over with. It's why I'm here with you hiding in the back of a doughnut shop! My parents were picking me up from school for getting into another fight and I couldn't face their disappointment so when my dad stopped at the lights I just got out of the car and ran."

She shook her head in embarrassment and faced away from him. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

She felt a gentle pressure on her hand and looked around to see him holding her hand.

"Maybe because you need a friend?" He said warmly.

"I guess a friend would be nice."

"Maybe even a boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She snorted. "Don't push your luck."

Zack held up his hand in exaggerated shock and she missed the feeling of it in her palm. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here after all.


	3. Billy and Jason

**A/N This May be my last chapter so thank you to everyone who's stuck by this story. I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

It was Monday and the Krispy Kreme was packed. For some reason everyone and their mother had decided to come this day. Even with three people (Jason, Kimberly and Zack) working at the counter the que was nearly out the door and people were still coming in.

Jason was completely drained from dealing with hours of this but as the next customer stood in front of him he forced a smile onto his face.

"Welcome to Krispy Kreme what can I-" he cut off when he realised he was looking at the earnest face of Billy Cranston.

"Billy!" Jason cried, the strained smile on his face instantly melting into a genuine one. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a Krispy Kreme." He replied.

"Yeah I know...it's just you don't have a shift today."

"Well I had homework to and I didn't want to do it at home because my mum is out so I thought I would come here to do it so I can be around you guys and be here in case another alien attacks."

"Keep your voice down!" Jason whispered at that last part. It pained him to see Billy look so apologetic.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to I-"

"It's fine Billy, don't worry about it, just remember for next time Ok?"

"Ok." Billy nodded enthusiastically. His energy was was contagious and just smiling at Jason gave him enough power to keep on going.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"I'll have the original glazed please." Jason smiled knowing it was his favourite. He went to the display counter but couldn't see any there. It was hardly surprising as it was their most popular donut and they were extra busy today.

"Sorry we haven't got any right now. If you don't mind waiting at one of the tables I can bring you one when we've got a fresh batch."

"Ok." Billy said handing over his money.

Jason's skin tingled where he touched his hand.

"Thanks, it shouldn't be too long."

He nodded and went to sit down. Jason watched him go then turned to the next person in line, a girl around his age with long brown hair and emerald eyes. He recognised her from somewhere but couldn't place where. He must share a class with her at school or something.

"Welcome to Kris-"

"Don't worry bro I got this!" Zack said literally pushing out of the way. The girl rolled her eyes at his antics but both her and Zack had pink cheeks and small smiles. Jason was definitely going to ask about that later.

Just then Kimberly came out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of glazed donuts.

"Can you stay on the till whilst give one of them to Billy?" He asked her.

"As long as I can go an hour early. I'm going to the cinema with Trini." She said and put one of them on a plate for him.

"Sure." He headed out to find Billy and found him sitting by the window. The afternoon sun made his body glow but the smile on his face when Jason came over was even brighter.

"Thank you." He said cheerfully.

"You're welcome." Jason replied turning away quickly so he couldn't see him blushing. He was on his way back to the counter when he heard somebody call out to him.

"You two look so cute together." The owner of the voice was a woman in a pale pick jacket sitting next to a man in a dark green top. They were both in their early thirties with matching wedding rings and smiles. Like the girl at the counter there was something strangely familiar about them.

"Oh I ...erm...we're not..." He stuttered.

"Shame you really do look cute together."

"Your not bothered by the fact that we're both guys?" They were around the same age as his parents and they hadn't exactly taken the news of his bisexuality well.

They both shook their heads forcefully.

"Of course not. One of our best friends Billy is gay and even before he came we never had a problem with it."

Although Jason was obviously thankful for their acceptance the fact that they knew someone called Billy too struck something inside him.

"Are you ok?" The woman asked at his pained expression.

"I'm fine. It's just that that the boy that I like is called Billy too."

"Really?" She said in a conspiratorial tone. "You should ask him out."

"I don't know. We're really good friends. He probably doesn't even like me that way." Jason was brave enough to fight off psychotic alien monsters but for some reason asking Billy out seemed a whole lot scarier.

"Well if you don't ask then you'll never know." The man said. "If I hadn't asked my beautiful wife out twenty-four years, one month and thirteen days ago then I probably wouldn't be sitting beside her right now."

"Hey! I was the one who asked you out!" She said gently slapping him on the shoulder with a loving smile on her face.

"Eh details!" He said in return taking her hand in his own. "We met here when we were teenagers and have been together ever since. Don't always believe what your parents say, sometimes the relationships you make in high school do last forever."

Jason thought about it. He supposed there was no harm in asking Billy out. He was hardly the type of person to be mean to him if he didn't return his feelings.

Just then the girl that Zack had been talking too came over with three donuts.

"Here you go." She said sitting next to the couple who had to be her parents and handing them over a plate of donuts.

"Thanks sweetheart." The Dad said ruffling her hair making her groan in annoyance.

"You two haven't been embarrassing me have you?" She asked.

"Why would we do that?" The Mum asked in mock offence. The girl gave her a hard stare in response.

"Don't worry darling, we were just telling Jason that he should ask out that nice young man."

"Billy? Yeah, Zack said you should stop making goo goo eyes at each other and get together already."

"Zack?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Damn."

"Language!"

Jason left them to it and headed back to the counter. The shop was still busy right up to closing time so he didn't get a chance to talk to Billy. Jason served his last customer of the day and looked over to the window to thankfully still see Billy sitting there. He took a deep breathe to mentally prepare himself before walking over. He passed the couple and their daughter on their way out and they smiled at him, wishing him good luck. He nodded in thanks and went to Billy's table.

"I err... there's something I'd like to ask you... would you erm-"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Billy blurred out. "I've liked you since tenth grade when you picked up my books for my after Bulk tripped me up although you probably don't remember..."

Jason stood there in shock until a smile broke out on his face.

"... it wasn't till then that I really started to like you though and thought that you might like me back and-"

"Billy!" Jason said cutting him off. "I'd love to go out on a date with you."

Billy smiled. "Great! What do you want to do?"

"How about I start by walking you home?" Jason said picking up his new boyfriend's bag and coat.

"I'd like that." Billy blushed and Jason could stare at those cheeks all day.

They headed off home unaware of the couple and their daughter watching them go from their car.

"Are you ever going to tell me the real reason we came back here?" The daughter asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

 **In case your wondering the time Tommy says since he asked Kimberly out is the amount of time since his** **first appearance on the show. Also I added in that the original Billy was gay as his original actor was gay. I dont know if I'll write anymore for this but basically the reason Kimberly and Tommy came to Angel grove was because they were Power Rangers themselves back in the nineties and know that their daughter will become the next green ranger.**


End file.
